A year in the life of Dom Weasley
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Dominique Weasley has is graduating Hogwarts. No longer a student, how will she survive her first year as a over age wizard.
1. May

**A.N: For Hedwig Black's a year in the life competition and TeddyandDominiqueshipper's Teddy/Dominique Contest.**

I hate her. Stupid, stuck up Victorie. Her and her stupid long hair. She's the perfect little fifth year who took every subject she could. She got 12 OWLS. Well, she's gone now, and I'm head girl! Ha!

'Be more like Victorie.' That's what everyone tells me. Well, I'm head girl. But I won't be more like her. 'Cos she's not so perfect. She makes stupid deals with me. For instance, last summer, she made a stupid deal with me. If the Chudley Cannons won, I'd have to give her ten galleons. If Puddlemere United won, she'd help me with Homework. Puddlemere United won, and her help was 'look in the library.' Thanks a lot, Victorie.

Anyway, it's pretty cold for May. I should probably stop ranting and get on with this month. It was Uncle Ron's birthday this month, and a sent him a chocolate frog. It was the only thing I could afford. I only get pocket money on the holidays if I do jobs, and, to be honest, I spent most of Easter lounging around eating chocolate. I do get 5 galleons sent over each month, but I'm saving up for a Silver Arrows broom. They're still in style, I must say. Faster than the old Firebolts, but slower than a Nimbus 3000. James has a Nimbus 3000. I'm seeker for the Ravenclaw team. The sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin. I really wouldn't have cared. I mean, Fred and Albus are in it, so why not. That makes me remember Rosie's sorting. The hat said she was a Slytherin, and she nearly passed out. McGonagall made her try on the hat again (I think that was for her health, LOL) and she was a Ravenclaw. So know she's kept on going with SPEW. I refuse to join. Most of the Hufflepuff people joined, because they're kind.

Speaking of Hufflepuffs, Teddy's been gone for four years now. He's engaged to Victorie. See, she gets everything! I know I have a boyfriend (Lysander) but I still love Teddy. He's an Auror. I love everything about him, his turquoise hair, his personality, his, well, I could go on forever. There's just one thing I don't like about him: He's in love with Victorie. Grrr.

Anyway, new topic: Lysander. Lysander Scamander. My boyfriend I've had for three years. He's funny, and really brave. He's a Gryffindor. He taught me all about Nargles and Wackspurts. Wackspurts creep into your ears and make you think weird. Nargles are normally found in Mistletoe. They eat Mistletoe. Wackspurts are used in the bestselling Mizzabee Christmas sweets. He got me a box of Mizzabees as part of my Christmas present. I love him, and he loves me.

It's just a part of me is still head over heels with Teddy. But I can't have him. He and Victorie married last year. My heart still aches from that day. The only part of it I enjoyed was the reception. One of Teddy's friends, Matthew Goyle, told a funny joke, and I ended up spilling my wine all over Lysander.

Anyway, tomorrow's graduation day! After tomorrow, I'll no longer be a student! Yipee!


	2. June

I'm graduated! I love being at home, not having to do homework or cram for exams. Today I got my N.E.W.T results, and I got an Outstanding in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, an Exceeds Expectations in D.A.D.A and The study of ancient runes, an Acceptable in Potions and History of magic, and a poor in Herbology. I'm proud of my NEWTS, especially in Care of Magical Creatures, because I want to own a shop full of them. I'm not happy with Victorie though. When she saw them she said "Hmm… Good, I guess. Nice." in a sarcastic voice. Just because she got twelve out standings on hers!

Tonight was a bad night. I sat down for dinner, as usual, and my parents decided to talk to me about my future. Guess how mum started the conversation? She said:

"So darling, when are you and Lysander marrying?" I nearly choked! I told her that we weren't even _thinking _about marriage. She just frowned at me. Dad moved the conversation to business. I told them I wanted to own my own Pet shop, and dad said he'd see if Uncle Charlie or Uncle George had any contacts for me. Good old Dad, I love him so much. He's nice and smart and brave and funny and loyal and a really good leader. I don't know how I'd survive without him. Mum just glared at me. As Lucy would say; Dow – dow! Lucy is my favourite cousin. Then Mum started talking about wonderful, pretty princess Victorie:

"Victorie got engaged on her graduation day, and got married last year. Isn't that wonderful? And they're saving up for an 'ouse! Soon I will be a grandmama!" Mum gushed. Urgh! I don't care about having kids. It's the last thing on my mind. Of course, if I do have kids, I will love them with all my heart, it's just at the moment I don't feel like having kids. It's annoying that mum just doesn't get it! I wish I had a better mum, like Aunt Hermione. She's nice and she gets me. Oh man, I really need a firewhiskey right now, with a Jelly slug or two as well. Eating those normally calms me down.

You know, I've always wondered why Victorie hates me so much. I mean, what have I ever done to her? Nothing! She's just always been mean, ever since I can remember. You'd think she'd be nice to me, but, no. She hates my guts. I wish I had a nicer sister sometimes. You know, one I could talk to. She just seems so caught up in her own life that she doesn't care about me. I wasn't even a bridesmaid at her wedding! I guess it's kinda my fault. She was mean to me, so I became mean to her. But still, she started it!

What about mum? Well, she's worse than Victorie. She's all 'Marriage' and 'Kids'. I'm not like that. It doesn't matter to me. She was in the triwizard tournament, but to me, that doesn't make her any braver. She just threw a couple of jinxes at some creatures. Yawn! Even I can do that. She's annoying, too girly. Here's what I think of her: Ugh, eww, and yawn.


	3. July

GUESS WHAT! Uncle George is going to give me some Puffskiens and Pygmy Puffs for my shop! He sent me a patronus yesterday telling me! Also, Uncle Charlie told me he wouldn't let me sell Dragons, but his friend's girlfriend's cousin, or his friend's cousin's girlfriend, is going to send me over four kneazles for 4 galleons! I'm over the moon about it. I've actually got some animals!

Lucy's really excited for me. As I've said before, she's my favourite cousin. She was helping Louis with some homework. Lucy and Louis are the same age, and Luce has always been the smart one. Heck, they're in his room! Hang on…

Never mind, it was just Victorie entering the house. Wow. She entered a house, I think she broke a record! That reminds me of Lily, saying that. She thinks her cousin is so perfect, she does. And she just wants Victorie to have everything, I swear. I don't like her much. Aunt Ginny just thinks she's an angel. Before Lily, or Al, or James were born, I used to be the favourite. Now it's Rose. Humph! I wish she'd just disappear, her and Lily. I never get anything.

Guess what? Victorie's pregnant! I'm going to be an Aunt soon, oh my god. Apparently she's been pregnant since April, but wouldn't tell us. Apparently the baby will be born in February next year. Louis is nervous, because he'll only be sixteen! Okay, I've decided that is freaky. I mean, Uncle Harry was twenty and Aunt was nineteen when Victorie was born. At least at nineteen you can drink Burn beer. I hope it's a boy, 'cos then it'll just go to Teddy or Louis, or Lysander… Maybe. Victorie announced yesterday that she wasn't going to get a job until the baby was four. I think that's nonsense! When I was ten I had to babysit all the other kids 'cos Victorie was at Hogwarts. Lily or Rose or Lucy could babysit.

I'm a bit worried about Victorie, because she'll be nineteen when the baby is born! That would be like Aunt Ginny having a baby when Victorie was born! And I don't like the idea of that. Not one bit. At least now Victorie's pregnant Mum's stop pestering me about marriage. But now she makes me go out and buy the baby toys. Uh, hello? We don't know what gender the thing is. Sometimes I wish I could make a disappearing act. James can.

I'm thinking of dying my hair red, so I'm not like Victorie. Pig. Anyway, I like my dad way better than my mum, so then I'd have hair like him. Good idea, or what?


End file.
